Digital Complexity FRONTIER
by Tekkiru
Summary: It's been almost three years since the gang went to the Digital World and recieved their spirits. Now a strange girl tells them that they must return for the Digital World is in the danger once more. But this time they're up against a heavenly threat.


**INTRO:**

_"I have become the bridge of the Digital World and the Human World. Without me, there is no access to either of them. I am chained in an eternal struggle against light and dark. Everyday, I see the humans getting up each morning. Children going to school, adults going to work, and coming back later to spend time with their family. But I have seen the darker side of this world as well. It saddens me to see how their own kind destroy each other each day. It is not different in any way to the digital world, Digimon struggle just as much as humans do. They have to fight in order to keep the land their in. Some of them lose their home due to natural occurrences. But they never give up; soon enough you seem them standing on their feet once again, stronger every time. It surprises me sometimes to be honest. My very existence is sometimes a conundrum to me, but as I gaze upon these individuals each day all the parts start coming together. I am here to connect them with each other. I am here to make sure they never loose their way. I am here to give them aspiration and desire. I am here to give them hope."_

**Plot:**  
It's been four years since Takuya, Koji, JP, Zoe, Tommy, and Koichi went to the Digital World. Soon after they left, a strange type of data began to collect itself in the bowels of the abyss. It began to grow until it was given a form. Digimon began to see spectacular light shows in the sky. Time went by in the Digital World and everyone continued to wonder what these lights in the sky meant. Soon enough, the Legendary Warriors were called once more. For some it was there first day in high school; not once did they imagine that they would be called again. They all met up at the Shibuya Train Station, but surprised to find out that they were being joined by another person, a girl about their age named Melody. After an awkward introduction they were suddenly transported to the Digital World by a strange light. Once they were there, the Digimon explained to them about the strange phenomena in the sky. Neither of them could decipher what it meant, until one night when a powerful Dark Digimon calling himself, Obscuromon began to attack a small Digimon village. When the gang confronted him, they asked him why he was doing this. He gave them a plain answer, "I am looking for the goddess," and with that he disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Now, once again, it's up to the 10 Legendary Warriors to find out what kind of chaos is disrupting the peaceful balance of the Digital World.

**Chapter 1: Return**

Part 1: Pressure  
"Okay students, I expect to see that essay turned in no later than tomorrow morning." The class let out a group groan along with some exasperated sighs. The bell rang and they were dismissed, among them was a black-haired boy, his haired wrapped up in a ponytail. He walked along the somewhat crowded halls of his new high school one of his hands stuffed in his pocket and other carrying an English book. "Hey Koji!" In the distance of the hall Takuya could be seen running, if not sliding, across the way. Koji looked back at him and smiled, "What's got you so worked up?" Takuya tired his best to catch his breath with his hands on his knees. "Are you--going to the game tonight?" He looked at him with a grin on his face. "Mm, I don't think so. I have a bunch of homework." Takuya poked his arm with his elbow, "Aw come on! It'll be fun. Maybe we can even meet some girls." He gave him a debonair smile. "Sorry. Maybe some other time." Koji began to walk away but Takuya followed after him. "C'mon! It'll give us a chance to get to know more people." Koji let out a sigh, "Fine. I'll go." Takuya slapped him on the back, "Alright! The game starts at 7:00, don't be late." He ran off down the hallway. "Some things never change." Koji looked around him. "Oh, Kouchi." He smiled. "I'll be going too. So will everyone else." Koji looked at him, "One of the biggest games of the year. I guess everyone's going." It was the 3rd week of high school and already the pressure was settling in. Koji was trying his best to hang on but of course no one would really notice judging from his relaxed exterior. "I have to get going. I need to try to finish all this homework before the game," Koji told Kouchi. "I'll see you tonight then." And with that Kouchi walked off. Koji let out another sigh wondering who else he was going to bump into. As he turned around and began to walk, he saw a white figure almost float by him. He looked back and saw girl walking onward, but she stopped almost knowing that Koji was looking at her. "You will be called upon soon." She said and continued to walk on through the almost empty hall. Koji gave a weird, yet concerned and curious look. "What was that about?" He walked down the stairs and left the school building, homeward bound.

Part 2: The Game  
The light of the moon was just barely being seen as night began to fall. Koji was on his way to the game and a bit late since his teachers had left him a enormous amount of homework. He walked fast and ran everytime he took a look at his watch which blinked 7:34. Once Koji arrived at his school, some cheerleaders outside the gate greeted him and gave him a flyer on future school events. He took the piece of paper and ran inside towards the school stadium. Takuya or Koichi were nowhere to be seen. Koji turned himself everywhere and was positive that they hadn't come. "Koji! Over here!" In the distance Koji could Takuya along with everyone else: JP, Tommy, Zoe, and Koichi. Koji ran over to them. "It's great to see you guys." Everyone exchanged greetings and smiles. Koji couldn't remember the last time they were altogether. As they continued to talk and laugh Takuya pointed out, "I guess we should go find some good seats." They agreed and began to step up on the bleachers. As Koji took a step in he felt a powerful urge to look up to the sky. He saw a bright lighted star shoot across the sky. Takuya and everyone else noticed too. Zoe and Tommy were amazed, "Wow! Look at it! It's so pretty!" Koji didn't know why, but a strange feeling began to overcome him. His gaze was soon directed to the girl he saw earlier before he left school. She was standing on top of the bench looking at them. She took one look at him and then raised her head up to the night sky. Her eyes suddenly closed and single tear rolled down her eye. Koji wanted to understand the behavior of this girl so he began to approach her. "You're going to fall." She kept her eyes closed and lifted her arm up. "The calling...is now." As soon as she said that, everyone's cell phone in the entire arena began to beep and static covered the entire image. The gang looked at their cell phones. It was the same message they recieved from Ophanimon 4 years ago. Koji began to get confused and grabbed the girl's arm, "What's going on here?!" She came out of her trance and gave him a somewhat hypnotyzing look and stepped down. "Do as it says." Koji looked at his cell phone once again.

It read: "Do you wish to start?" They all stared down at their phones and pressed "Yes". As soon as they did that, a luminescent light blinded them all and when they opened their eyes, they were at the downtown Shibuya Station. Along with them was the girl that had caused the cellphone disruption. They looked around themselves. The station was already closed and the llights were awfully dim. They couldn't take it any longer and confronted her. Takuya asked her, "Tell us what's happening right now!" She remained silent and the others continued to push onward. "Why did all those cell phones start acting weird?" JP questioned her. Koji began to get mad, "She's obviously not human." They all looked at him including the girl who had a dazed look on her face. "No. I am human." She responded in a low, whispery voice. "I need--your help." They began to relax their emotions little by little and listened carefully to what she had to say. "My name is Melody and I have come here to tell you that the Digital World is in need of the Legendary Warriors." They all gasped. "How do you know about the Legendary Warriors?" Kouchi asked her in his calm-like voice. "I was called upon by a higher force that led me to you all." She took her pink and light blue cell phone out of her pocket and showed it to them. "The Digital World is in danger and they need your help once again. " Zoe interrupted, "Hold on here! We don't even have our D-tectors anymore. How are we suppose to help?" Melody smiled, "You're not in the Digital World yet. That's why your cell phones have not changed." Koji asked her, "And just how do you suppose to take us back there? The entrance was crushed, last time I remember." Melody extended her arm, "Please follow me." They all began to walk behind her except Koji, "I don't trust her."

"She doesn't look that least bit dangerous to me." Kouchi assured him. "Tch, looks can be decieving." He began to walk onward staying a bit behind. The subway tunnel began to get dark but they made use of their cellphones and guided themselves with the light. They found themselves at the elevator. It had an 'Under Construction' sign on it. "How are we gonna get through?" Tommy asked. Melody looked back at him, "This is not the entrance." She raised her arm up in front of her and touched the elevator door, almost pointing at it. She closed her eyes and the blinding light they had seen before surrounded them. They shielded their eyes and when they opened them, they appeared to be floating and various lights surrounded them. "What is this place?" asked Takuya. Melody turned around to face them. "Since the original entrance to the Digital world was destroyed, I have been given permission to access the Digital Bridge. We must be careful, we could get lost in any of these portals." Koji continued to question her, "So then how do will we know which one of these takes us to the Digital World?" Melody looked at him, "You phones." When they heard her say that, everyone took them out. They were making weird static-like noises and began to glow into they turned into their D-Tectors; just like 4 years ago. Soon after, a portal began to fade in behind them. Melody pointed, "There. Let's go!" They all went right after her entering the portal. So many thoughts ran through Takuya and Koji's mind: What could be wrong with the Digital World that they need our help? How does this Melody girl fit into the picture and how does she know so much about this? Their minds were so clouded by these thoughts that they didn't even realize they were approaching their destination. All of them began to feel somewhat dazed and sleepy. They heard a voice in the distance and it whispered to them, "The Legendary Warriors are here..."


End file.
